


[Fanmix] Dom'inus

by will_p



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Gift Work, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Il Dom’inus non era come Nasir se lo aspettava...</i><br/><br/>Fanmix per la fanfic DOM'INUS (link all'interno!) @ Big Bang Italia #7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanmix] Dom'inus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koorime_yu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorime_yu/gifts), [Stateira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stateira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dom'inus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226500) by [koorime_yu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorime_yu/pseuds/koorime_yu), [Stateira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stateira/pseuds/Stateira). 



> Hello!!! Sono lieta e orgogliona (sic) di mostrarvi il fanmix + booklet per la fic [Dom'inus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5226500?view_full_work=true), che dovete assolutamente andare a leggere perché è un'AU piena di porno e di cretini innamorati ed è infinitamente più interessante di questo fanmix (ma non più gay. Sorry but it's true).
> 
> Ringrazio [Perla](http://archiveofourown.org/users/perlina) per il consulto grafico e il preziosissimo consiglio per la penultima canzone, e chiedo scusa a tutto il resto del mondo. Davvero. Scusate.
> 
> (I regret nothing.)

 

**» » »[LISTEN HERE!](http://8tracks.com/will_pi/dom-inus-1) « « «**

 

**» » »[FULL BOOKLET / BIGGER PICS](http://imgur.com/a/uD25y) « « «**  


**Author's Note:**

> La verità è che c'erano alternative a questa tracklist, ma alla fine la creazione era diventata un circolo di "posso far diventare questo fanmix più gay? Non lo so ma _posso provare_ " e quindi niente, come non detto. Ho provato a resistere a Like A Virgin, perchè con la fic c'entra anche poco, ma è _Like A Virgin_.
> 
> Ko', Stat, spero vi sia piaciuto, o che almeno vi abbia fatto ridere la metà di quanto ho riso io progettandolo ♥
> 
>  **Credits:**  
>  \- tutorial per la scritta al neon ([x](design.tutsplus.com/tutorials/how-to-create-a-realistic-neon-light-text-effect-in-adobe-photoshop--cms-23250))  
> \- font della cover ([x](http://www.1001fonts.com/distant-stroke-font.html))  
> \- foto prese da ([x](http://www.miamidesignagenda.com/bamboo-club-south-beach/)) ([x](http://www.kinopoisk.ru/photos/people/1401923/)) ([x](https://gracerduncan.wordpress.com/2014/05/23/fangirl-friday-pana-hema-taylor/))  
> 


End file.
